Mon premier baiser
by Alounet
Summary: Pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Takeru, une soirée est organisée dans la discothèque d'Ogremon. Le blond rêve de son cadeau idéal : un premier baiser. Qui va lui offrir ? (Takeru/Daisuke Yamato/Taichi Joe/Mimi)


**Titre** : Mon premier baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Slash

**Couple** : Daisuke/Takeru + du Mimi/Joe, Yamato/Taichi

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre des jeunes gens masculins...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profile)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par love-fic-manga que j'ai tardé à lui offrir et je m'en excuse ! Avec comme couple vedette Daisuke et Takeru, ainsi qu'Hikari en personnage important._

_Je devais placer également les couples Mimi/Joe et Taichi/Yamato._

_Les mots, objets, phrases et vêtements obligatoires sont comme d'habitude indiqué en gras et italique. Je devais comme particularité placer l'action en discothèque._

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace donc à love-fic-manga !_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

Pour ses 17 ans, Takeru allait avoir un anniversaire peu ordinaire. Et il le devait à ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous beaucoup investi dans la conception de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Mimi avait décidé d'organiser les festivités dans le Digimonde. Ogremon ayant récemment ouvert une _**discothèque**_ dans le monde digital, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que c'était l'endroit idéal pour fêter l'anniversaire de son ami.

Les autres, bien que surpris au début, adhérèrent à l'idée sans trop de difficultés.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment Ogremon a pu avoir l'idée d'ouvrir une discothèque dans le monde digital, se demandait Joe alors qu'il aidait Mimi, Gomamon et Palmon.

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit pour danser et faire la fête ici ! Les Digimons sont comme nous, ils ont besoin de s'amuser !

-Je viens très souvent, avoua Gomamon qui gonfla difficilement un nouveau ballon.

Le jeune étudiant en médecine reconnaissait bien là sa petite-amie. Toujours à l'origine des plus brillantes idées.

-Les gars, je vous laisse terminer, je vais voir en cuisine si tout se déroule bien. J'ai laissé les Gekomons et les Ottamamons un peu trop longtemps tout seul.

La brune descendit de son échelle et s'empressa de disparaître en cuisine, tandis qu'Ogremon entrait dans la salle accompagné de Taichi, Yamato, Agumon et Gabumon, tous portant des caisses entières de boissons.

-On devrait mettre le surplus dans la réserve, conseilla Taichi. Yamato, laisse nous faire, tu dois faire ta balance audio pour le concert de ce soir.

Yamato acquiesça, déposant la caisse au sol pour ensuite récupérer sa guitare et se diriger sur la scène. Mimi lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la musique. Si le grand frère de Takeru allait principalement mixer, il s'était également engagé à jouer quelques morceaux.

Taichi donnait un coup de main à Ogremon pour les boissons. Il vit un peu plus loin Sora et Biyomon derrière le bar conseiller Léomon.

-Tout va mieux entre Sora et toi ? demanda Agumon qui remarqua bien l'insistante du regard du footballeur sur son ex petite-amie.

-Oui. Mimi m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis content pour elle.

-Au moins, elle a acceptée de venir à la soirée, ajouta Gabumon.

-Elle ne voulait pas venir ? demanda étonné Taichi.

-Biyomon nous a dit l'autre jour qu'elle hésitait. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à se retrouver dans une même soirée que Yamato et toi.

Taichi n'ajouta rien, pensif.

Les préparatifs allèrent de mieux en mieux. Chacun ayant une petite responsabilité dans la soirée. Si Mimi était la grande organisatrice mais s'occupait aussi du buffet, Sora se chargeait du service au bar, Yamato de la musique, Hikari des photos et Koushiro des lumières.

Ogremon était le plus heureux des Digimons de recevoir la première fête "humaine" dans son établissement. En début de soirée, de nombreux Digimons arrivèrent dans la discothèque et l'ambiance començait à battre son plein.

La plupart des Digisauveurs se trouvaient déjà sur place, il ne manquait plus que le roi de la fête, Takeru, qui devait être amené par Daisuke.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas là ? demanda Hikari à Patamon.

-Non, répondit le Digimon.

Daisuke avait passé la journée à occuper Takeru. Ce dernier savait que quelque chose se préparait pour son anniversaire, mais il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de tout. Il savait juste que, comme d'habitude, Mimi organiserait les choses. Il comprit rapidement que Daisuke était chargé de le distraire et de l'occuper durant la journée.

En lui même, le blond fut bien content que son meilleur ami soit désigné pour cette tâche. Depuis quelques temps, il essayait de lui avouer quelque chose. Et se trouver seul avec lui serait la meilleure occasion pour le faire.

-Regarde ce _**mannequin**_ dans la vitrine, fit Daisuke en parlant aussi fort que d'habitude. T'as pas envie de cette _**écharpe**_ ?

-J'en ai déjà une autour du cou, lui fit remarquer Takeru.

L'hiver était rude cette année et les deux garçons s'étaient chaudement habillés avant de sortir. Ils traversèrent la rue, passant sur le trottoir d'en face ou un _**vélo**_ manqua de les percuter. Daisuke s'énerva et cria sur le vélo qui s'éloignait :

-Surtout ne vous excusez pas !

Daisuke reporta ensuite son attention sur son meilleur ami et il lui dit très angoissé :

-Tu te rends compte que je crains comme pote ? Je t'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Un _**livre**_ peut-être ? demanda t-il en passant devant une librairie.

-C'est pas très important les cadeaux. Le plus important c'est que les gens que tu aime soient là pour fêter l'évènement avec toi.

Daisuke resta dubitatif, soucieux de devoir faire plaisir à son ami. Il savait que lui même adorait les cadeaux et même si Takeru était beaucoup plus humble que lui, il devait les aimer tout autant.

-C'est quoi alors le truc qui te ferait le plus envie ? demanda Daisuke en poussant la porte de sa maison.

-Je sais pas. J'ai le temps de réfléchir ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans ma chambre. Après je veux une réponse.

Daisuke traversa sa maison. Il salua sa mère qui se trouvait dans le salon avec un couple d'amis, accompagnés d'une petite fille et la maman ayant un _**porte bébé**_ avec un enfant hurlant à plein poumons.

Takeru salua poliment la mère de son ami ainsi que ses invités puis il s'empressa de monter à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre bordélique du jeune brun. Rien ne semblait être rangé. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, le bureau était recouvert de _**cahiers**_, de _**crayons**_ et de fautes. L'ordinateur portable était posé n'importe comment sur le lit.

-Tu veux un _**chewing-gum**_ ? demanda Daisuke en retrouvant une boite sous ses fesses lorsqu'il se posa sur son lit.

Takeru déclina la proposition, n'ayant en tête qu'une idée de cadeau de ses rêves à soumettre à son ami. Il avait bien une idée. Mais une idée bien particulière d'un cadeau sortant de l'ordinaire.

-Alors ? Ton cadeau ?

Takeru se posa sur le lit de son ami, rougissant un peu lorsqu'il lui dit :

-Je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir enfin un premier baiser.

Daisuke écarquilla grands les yeux, surpris par cette révélation :

-T'as jamais embrassé une fille ? Mais tu vas avoir 17 ans ce soir !

-Je sais, souffla Takeru qui savait très bien pourtant que son ami ne faisait pas exprès de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je pensais que tu le savais pourtant ?

-Non, avoua Daisuke. Je sais que tu ne m'a jamais dit avoir embrassé quelqu'un mais je pensais que tu étais trop timide pour m'en parler.

Takeru claqua des dents et se plongea dans un silence que Daisuke avait du mal à rompre.

_**-Je crois qu'on devrait demander conseil à Mimi.**_

Cette fois, c'est Takeru qui écarquilla grands les yeux. Pourquoi devait-on demander conseil à Mimi ?

-Elle saura te conseiller pour que tu puisse embrasser une fille. C'est Mimi après tout.

-Et si je voulais pas embrasser une fille ? demanda subtilement Takeru espérant que Daisuke comprendrait l'allusion.

-Alors embrasse moi, répondit en riant Daisuke sans prendre un seul instant cette proposition au sérieux.

-Tu te laisserais embrasser par moi ?

Takeru lui ne riait pas. Il était très sérieux. Daisuke perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne semblait pas rire. Il hésita un instant avant de lui demander :

-Je peux t'offrir ça comme cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est pas très cher payé je trouve.

Takeru savait que Daisuke, à son contraire, avait déjà embrassé plusieurs filles au lycée et qu'il était de ce fait plus expérimenté que lui. Mais est-ce que Daisuke pouvait être bisexuel et partager une attirance avec un autre garçon ? Ca il n'en était pas sur.

Le digivice de Daisuke se mit à sonner. Il le retira de sa ceinture et vit l'heure affichée.

-Je dois t'emmener dans le monde digital. Ca va être l'heure de ta soirée.

Comme si le sujet du "baiser" n'avait pas était abordé précédemment, Daisuke se leva, se regarda rapidement dans le miroir pour être sur d'être présentable, puis alluma son ordinateur portable.

-Pourquoi tu as une _**boite**_ de _**salamandre**_ en fond d'écran ?

-C'est June qui s'amuse à faire des conneries. Prêt à traverser la porte digitale ?

Takeru acquiesça et bientôt, les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre, se faisant aspirer par l'ordinateur pour réapparaître dans le monde digital, pas très loin de la discothèque d'Ogremon. Les deux garçons reprirent leurs esprits. La discothèque diffusait une musique forte et vive et n'était vraiment pas discrète.

-Une discothèque dans le Digimonde ? s'étonna Takeru.

-Je savais qu'on allait te surprendre !

Les deux garçons avancèrent vers la discothèque lorsqu'Hikari, accompagnée de Tailmon, se dirigea vers eux en courant.

-Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Bon anniversaire Takeru !

La jolie brune embrassa le blond sur la joue avant de se reculer.

-Souriez pour la photo !

Elle mitrailla complètement les deux garçons à l'aide de son objectif.

-C'est la folie à l'intérieur, les Digimons sont surexcités à l'idée de fêter ton anniversaire !

Takeru entra timidement à l'intérieur et bientôt, d'énormes cris se firent entendre. Tout le monde lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Le jeune homme passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à saluer tout le monde, se faisant embrasser par ses amis, câliner par les Digimons.

L'ambiance était complètement dingue. Et la soirée extraordinaire. Sora discutait vivement derrière le bar en compagnie de Miyako. Yamato se trouvait derrière ses platines, un verre à la main, succombant aux baisers de Taichi qui semblait être déjà bien alcoolisé.

Mimi faisait de nombreux allers et retours en cuisine, tandis que de nombreux Gekomons et Ottamamons servaient à manger aux invités.

-Alors, Daisuke a trouvé son cadeau ? demanda Hikari qui dansait avec Takeru.

-Non. Merci pour cet ouvrage d'ailleurs, j'avais hâte de pouvoir le lire.

-Je t'en prie.

Daisuke glissa quelque chose dans l'oreille de Yamato et il s'approcha du blond et de son amie sur la piste de danse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamato était sur scène, derrière un micro, guitare à la main.

-Cette chanson, en plus d'être pour Takeru, elle est pour tous les amoureux !

Yamato commença sa nouvelle chanson sous le regard du public. Taichi vint inviter sa soeur à danser, son petit-ami étant sur scène. La jeune fille accepta. Joe en profita pour sortir Mimi des cuisines et lui offrir un slow, tandis que Miyako abandonna Sora derrière le bar pour rejoindre Ken.

Le blond alla vers le bar, se décidant à inviter Sora afin de lui remonter un peu le moral, la pauvre devant assister aux effusions de sentiments de ses deux ex-petits amis, mais il fut arrêté par Daisuke.

-Tu veux danser ?

Surpris, le blond regarda étonné son meilleur ami mais il accepta de prendre sa main et de se serrer contre lui. Dans la discothèque, personne ne sembla réellement surpris.

-J'ai encore mon cadeau à t'offrir.

Takeru fronça les sourcils quelques instants, mais très vite, Daisuke approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui offrit son premier baiser. Il avait enfin eu son cadeau.

-C'était comment ? demanda Daisuke en murmurant.

-C'était un très beau cadeau. Dommage que ça ne soit que pour mon anniversaire.

Pour toute réponse, Daisuke plongea à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du blond, lui offrant un second baiser, un tant soit peu plus passionné que le précédent.

-Et si mon véritable cadeau c'était de te demander de sortir avec moi ? proposa Daisuke.

Surpris mais dans le bon sens du terme, Takeru jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Hikari lui faisant même un clin d'oeil.

-Je répondrais que je vais avoir du mal à te trouver un meilleur cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'embrassant à nouveau, dansant toujours l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
